Electrical power has been becoming an essential source for human beings in daily life. The electrical power is indispensible to the development of all kinds of industry.
The basic principle of electrical generators is set by placing a wound conductive wire as a induction coil in a magnetic field formed by electromagnets or permanent magnets. The induction coil is rotated within the magnetic field around a rotating axis. The area surrounded by the induction coil thus cuts the magnetic field to generate induced electromotive force. Then an induced current is therefore produced in the wound conductive wire of the induction coil.
Compared to the above-mentioned electrical generators, the generator used in a power generating plant is different due to the induced current desired by the power plant is very huge. Referring to FIG. 6, it is a configuration graph of a conventional generator used in a power generating plant. Permanent magnets or electromagnets 6011 are provided on the rotor 601 rotating around a rotating axis. A circular magnetic core 602, which is wound by conductive wire, used as a stator, is used to cover the surrounding of the rotor 601. An induced current is produced in the wound conductive wire of the stator 602 when the rotor 601 is rotated around the rotating axis. In practice, various power of energy sources are used to rotate the rotor to generate electrical power through the generator, such as wind power, hydraulic power, thermal power, etc.
However, the power generating manners using the above energy sources have to meet several problems as below. (1) The energy sources may be exhausted in a predictable future and the cost is comparatively expensive. (2) The environment control is complicate, and if the pollution happens it is permanent to the environment for some power of energy sources, such as nuclear power. (3) The energy sources, such as hydraulic power generation and wind power generation, should depend on special natural environments such as wind season, and therefore it becomes difficult to control the amount of the power that is able to generate.
For example, thermal power generation consumes a lot of petroleum or coal as fuel. Not only is the fuel expensive, but also it is annoying about how to transport the fuel and how to deal with the fume wasted from combustion. Further, the petroleum and coal may be depleted due to over exploitation. On the other hand, the energy source of hydraulic power is from the amount of water flowing from high position to low position. However, the amount of water can not be controlled by human beings. For example, in general, the amount of water is less in winter due to dry season while the amount of water in summer is more sufficient due to raining. Thus, the hydraulic power generating method can not guarantee the efficiency when in high peak electric consumption period. Nevertheless, nuclear irradiation is with disadvantage from the public fear for its danger, even if we have not considered that the amount of uranium also becomes rare in the world. Whilst, wind power generation will also meet difficulty when used in areas or seasons blowing wind too strong or too weak. Moreover, the wind power generator is not usable if the wind velocity exceeds the allowable range in order to prevent the blades of the generator from being destroyed.
Based on the reason of environment protection and eternal development, there are still some new but not yet widely popular power sources for generating electrical power, such as solar power, tidal power, ocean thermal power, geothermal power, biomass power, etc. Although the pollution is much less and the energy sources are more sufficient in some areas, the energy sources are naturally limited by special geographic areas or environment conditions. The above power generating manners may not be used widely and the amount of generated power is difficult to be controlled precisely so that the generated power may not reach the desired amount. Accordingly, these are not ideal for the industrial needs as stable energy source power. Moreover, the cost of these special power generating plants is more expensive than general power plants.
Thus it becomes an issue to provide a generating manner with more stable energy source, less pollution to the environment, more economical benefit, and more suitable for being adapted in any geographic areas and any environment conditions than the conventional power sources. It is beneficial to provide a gravity power generating apparatus, wherein heavy objects fall to rotate generators, and an electrical current is induced by electromagnetic effect to serve as energy for delivering the heavy objects from a falling place to a high place. The above gravity power generating apparatus is advantageous in cost-down, easy-maintenance, and capability in adjusting the amount of generated power by adjusting the weight of each heavy object. In addition, it doesn't pollute the environment at all and is adapted to any geographic areas. It is also advantageous in that it applies to the area lacking natural resource such as wind, water, solar light for generating electrical power.